As portable computing devices such as smartphones, tablets and so forth become more prevalent, security issues arise as users seek to perform financial or other commercial transactions using an untrusted device that may easily be snooped. In addition, some users desire to access secure digital content such as protected media content using a portable computing device. However, certain content mandates a secure environment before allowing access to the content. Again, an untrusted device may not enable access to such content.